A Crazed Crossover
A Crazed Crossover 'is a 2015 comedy-action-adventure film by KingKool720, PB&Jotterisnumber1, Igor the Mii, and Carkle the Animatronic. Plot Harry Patridge and his cronies set foot in the GoAnimate world and kidnap Alvin Hung. Our heroes must go on a 14 day trip in order to save him. Will Alvin be no more? Cast (W.I.P.) *Paul as KingKool720, Igor the Mii, Ernest Otter, Alex Kimble, SpongeBob, Michael De Santa, Woody, Jimmy Neutron *Eric as Carkle, himself, John, Heffer, Luigi, Waluigi, Daffy Duck, Franklin Clinton, Donkey, Grimm (from Mother Goose and Grimm), Oggy *Kayla as Sophie the Otter, Jelly Otter, Chuckie Finster, Lisa Simpson, Shauna *Kimberly as Bart Simpson, Peanut Otter *Joey as Patrick, Sonic *Young Guy as PaperPizza, Toy Bonnie, Foxy, Toothy Greg Heffley, Bambi, Pinocchio, James The Animator *Shy Girl as Butter Otter *Julie as MC Adore, Car GPS, and Petunia *Belle as Rosalina and Samus *Wise Guy as Garfield, SwagMuffin, Tommy Vercetti, Trevor Philips, Homer Simpson *French Fry as Niko Bellic *David/Zack/Evil as Claude, Connor, Robert, Preston Evergreen and Flippy *Steven as Aladdin and Buzz Lightyear *Brian as Ootsie Snootie, Croc, Orinoco *Jennifer as Opal Otter *Dallas as Shrek *Professor as Squidward *Lawrence as Mr. Krabs *Tween Girl as Tommy Pickles Transcript (KingKool720 will edit first, then Carkle, then PB&Jotterisnumber1, and then Igor) ''movie opens. It shows GoCity with a clear blue sky '''KingKool720: ''narrating'' GoCity. Home to many cartoon characters and GoAnimators. You can feel the cold wind and see butterflies hovering by. You can also--- Jelly: ''narrating This is Jelly Otter speaking. Quit breaking the fourth wall! Because we need to find a new one! ''of the film appears. The scene zooms into KK's mansion KingKool720: 'Are you kidding me? A commercial about Dora exploring merchandising opportunities? ''knocks on the door Come in! ''opens the door ''Hello, friend of mine. '''Igor: ''quivers Uhh.... Harry Patridge is at it again. '''KingKool720:' Oh no. Igor: AND WHAT'S WRONG WITH I AND MC ADORE BEING A COUPLE!? AREN'T YOU LIKE THAT OTER THAT BULLIED GOGETA3467 JUST FROM BEING ON LOVE WITH SHAUNA, RIGHT?! KingKool720: Please. Calm. Down. Igor: Okay. KingKool720: 'So, ol' Harry is at it again? Let's watch a bit of TV to get our minds together. ''duo sit down on the sofa. A parody of Disney's Bambi plays 'Bambi: '''Mother, you're not dead! You're alive! '''Announcer: '''Disney's Zambi, in theaters today. '''KingKool720: '''Reminds me of that one Mother Goose and Grimm comic. ''the channel '''Igor: "We just watched a piece of the A MAD TV Show's Short!" [A Quick Shooting is Heard] Igor: What was That? [Igor peeks at Window, He sees MC Adore and Peanut Otter Bleeding.] Igor: WHAT THE FUDGE?! they exit the household and rushes to the front yard ''MC Adore? Peanut? Are you okay? '''Peanut: 'moans ''Yeah, I'm fine. Kind of. A figure shot us and said something about killing Alvin Hung. '''Igor:' MC Adore I SWEAR TO GOD- [Robert Passes by, holding shauna] Igor: Robert, Why you are carring shauna? Robert: Some Figure Shoted her and said something about killing Alvin Hung. Peanut: OH GOD! Igor: I need to contact the Other Miiverse Kids if they have anything with that. KingKool720: '''I'll contact our friends and other GoCity residents. '''Igor: Ok. Calls SwagMuffin SwagMuffin: Igor, I just saw footmarks of blood on the ground, and i'll see---HEY! WHO SHOT SAMUS! Igor: Whatever it is going on, it's billshut going around GoCity. scene slides to KingKool720 KingKool720: 'Is this the Otter househol--- Augh. Time to complain at AT&T. ''minutes of complaining at AT&T later... 'KingKool720: '''I called everyone. They should be here right about... '''Jelly: '...now? '''KingKool720: ''in fear GAH! '''STOP' OVERUSING THAT RUNNING GAG! IT'S GETTING OLD! Igor: Also, Connor told me Mariotehplumber is working for Harry Partridge, That explains why Rosalina was found on Connor's House, Serverly Injuried. Connor: Yep. Sophie: in "What should we do about it now?" Igor: I don't Know, I remember when I and SwagMuffin Badly Murdered Abobo and Some Snorlax for Killing Samus and SERVERLY INJURYING SHAUNA! MC Adore: Aleast she dates Robert Now. is Confused SwagMuffin: Samus? MC Adore: Shauna. Igor: No Big Deal, but Whatever. Woody: 'So, how will we get to Harry Patridge's lair? He recently kidnapped Alvin Hung! '''Buzz Lightyear: '''I agree. '''Jelly: '''I think we should... '''KingKool720: '''OH NO! '''Jelly: '...do the Noodle Dance! 'Mr. Krabs: '''What in Neptune's mother is a "Noodle Dance"? '''Squidward: '''That name sounds immature. '''Jelly: '''Easy. It's where you dance around thinking of ideas. '''Peanut: '''I'll noodle, but you're not getting me to dance. '''Squidward: '''Same here. ''[Everyone except Squidward does the Noodle Dance. 1 minute later, a lightbulb appears above Peanut's head] 'Peanut: '''I got it! We can build the world's fastest jet! '''Jelly: '''Good idea, Peanut, but do we have the right parts? '''Peanut: '''No... '''Jelly: '''Wait! I got one! How about a super fast hot air balloon? '''Peanut: '''That's a good idea too. But where can we find a hot air balloon? '''Jelly: '''Then that won't work either. [''The heroes see Preston Evergreen on a small hot air balloon, which is spinning out of control] '''Preston Evergreen: '''Hey! I need heeeeeeeeeeeeelp! Help me, please! '''Sophie: '''Looks like Ernest Evergreen, my boyfriend Preston's grandfather's miniature hot air balloon seems to become a first-time failure like all of his other inventions. '''KingKool720: '''Actually, that ''is ''your lovebird. '''Sophie: '''I know! Just talking about his grandfather Ernest! '''Ernest Otter: '''He has the same name as mine! '''Sophie: '''I know that too! safely lands on ground and exits the small hot air balloon '''Preston: '''Hello, you guys! Hey, Sophie. What's new, and what's old? '''Sophie: '''Looks like you have a 20-foot-high hot air balloon with you so that you can help us get to Harry Partridge's lair. However, it looks a little too small. We must find a way to make it big enough for all of us so that we can get to the lair! '''KingKool720: '''You wanna know what's old? ''Kidaroo voice ''THOSE FREAKING "WHEN I WAS YOUR AGE" STORIES MY PARENTS TELL ME! '''Jelly: '''Let's use our noodles again! '''Squidward: '''There's no way in Neptune's name I'm doing that cheesy dance! It's embarrassing! '''Peanut: '''We should go inside KK's house and find some useful equipment. '''Jelly: '''Good thinking like always, Peanut! '''Greg Heffley: ''in diary Sorry, what was that? '''Sophie: '''So Kool, can you teleport us to your house? You tried that in the Theory Animated episodes! '''KingKool720:' No problem, Sophie. AWAY TO MY HOUSE, WE GO! vanish into thin air and find themselves in King Kool's mansion Sophie: 'Let's find what we need! [''Finds an air pump and a very big basket] Useful enough to expand my boyfriend's hot-air balloon. does a catcall whistle '''Sophie: Was that really necessary? Igor: He does it during romantic moments, is all. Sophie: '''Um, OK. Anybody got equipment? '''Shrek: Of course, laddeh. Sophie: 'Send it in, Shrek! '''Shrek: ' (sends them in) Help yehselves... '''Peanut: Really? A crate of onions? SpongeBob: ' But they'll make us cry! '''Sophie: ' Actually, here's some more useful equipment: First Aid Kit, Flashlights, Energizer Batteries, a NOAA Weather Radio, food, bottled water, some electronics to use in case you're bored, ropes, sandbags, a tent, insect repellant, sunglasses, extra comfortable clothes, the list goes on! (Brings the mentioned equipment to the team) Now, we need somebody very strong and a good grip to carry all that. Any volunteers? '''KingKool720: Me. Opal: I think PB&J would like to assist, too. Igor: In Fact- [The AC:NL Version of Igor Named Villager Igor Appears] Villager Igor: In Fact, I can help too, i'm a Villager! I Carry All of These Items Without Having to hold them! I Have A Lot of Pocket Space! Igor: Meet my AC:NL Counterpart, Villager Igor! [Villager Igor Pulls Out a lasanga out of his pocket, Only to Garfield Eat it.] Villager Igor: But I'm Hungry! Garfield: Sharing is for who don't like cats! Everybody on the scene (Minus Garfield):''' GAAAAARRRRFIEEEEELD!!!!! '''Igor: It's Afternoon, So The Half of Day One is Over. MC Adore: Also, I'm Pregnant! For 8 Months and 3 Days! Igor: I Wonder what the Baby Will Look Like. Sophie: Apple Tree There's an apple tree, but we already have enough food for our journey. Category:KingKool720's stuff Category:Movies Category:2015 films